The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices have increasingly become miniaturized and multi-functionalized. Accordingly, various processes of fabricating semiconductor devices have been developed to increase the integration density of semiconductor devices. Also, the use of static random access memories (SRAMs) has been widespread because of SRAMs' high access speed. Also, the scale of semiconductor processing has increasingly decreased in accordance with the miniaturization of semiconductor devices.